


From Heaven

by Saturalia_Knight



Series: CM Adventures [2]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Justice League Unlimited
Genre: A bit silly, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturalia_Knight/pseuds/Saturalia_Knight
Summary: Life was great, life was amazing. Living with Ivy and Harley had quickly become a dream come true.But this perfect life couldn't last forever and I knew that sooner or later it would end.This continues my rather silly sexual series.
Series: CM Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708960
Kudos: 3





	1. Rescued From Bliss

Life was great. Life was wonderful. I had never felt so content for as long as I had been alive. I had fucked more times over the last week then I had previously in my entire life. It felt like I had won the game of life. I felt as though I were in heaven, and I never wanted it to end.

But as things go, life offers more bad than good. Or at least that’s what I thought at the time. You see, I had been reported as a missing person, and as it turned out, I wouldn’t stay that way forever. At the end of the day, Ivy and Harley were criminals, and their activities would inevitably draw attention.

Sadly, they happened to draw that unwanted attention, and they had done so sooner rather than later.

A loud thump woke me. For a blissful few moments, I was unaware that anything was amiss. But another bump followed by a muffled shout of anger and frustration alerted me.

I threw back the thin sheet and climbed out of bed, naked. My mind wandered across all the possibilities of what was happening? Were we being robbed?

As quickly as the thought came, it vanished as I realized that it was likely Batman and he was probably here to rescue me. The problem was that I didn’t want to be saved. I liked it here. Hell, the last week had been the best of my life. But it appeared that it was over. If it was, then I had to act the part of the victim. Otherwise, there would be questions. Hell, I knew there would be questions anyway.

I switched on the light and checked the door. It was locked, though I hadn’t expected anything else. Ivy always locked me in. I had hoped that I would have had the chance to earn her trust for her to leave it unlocked. Mainly because twice now I had needed to pee in the middle of the night only to have to hold it in until the morning.

I jumped back in surprise as the far wall cracked from a hefty impact, causing dust to fall onto the carpet. There was a shout as something else struck the wall, followed by a shriek. It had sounded like Harley, and I dreaded to think what was happening to her.

Neither of them were bad people, at least not in my mind. They were just misunderstood. Ivy, for instance, was just looking out for nature, though in a perverse, often inhumane way. Harley was... well... she was fun and surprisingly caring for a psycho. I had to wonder if the Joker was a bad influence.

No, I was wrong. There wasn’t much to wonder about. I could guarantee that the Joker was a bad influence on her. I could also tell how much it hurt Ivy to know that it was inevitable that Harley would flock back to him given a chance.

Knowing that Batman could burst through the door at any moment, I decided it would be best if I got dressed. I didn’t want to meet Batman with my giant dong flopping about. First of all, it was improbably huge and would draw attention and some of those aforementioned questions. Secondly, I didn’t feel comfortable being seen naked by Batman regardless of the size of my donk.

Either by misfortune or fortune, I didn’t make it to the drawers before the door burst open. I spun around to find much to my surprise, that it wasn’t Batman and thankfully it wasn’t Robin either.

There stood wide-eyed was Supergirl and her gaze was firmly on my crotch.

We both remained where we were, both frozen in place. Me, because I dare not move and her because of the monstrosity between my legs.

“Found something Supergirl?” another female voice asked from another room.

It took a moment for Supergirl to respond. She started blinking as though she was just waking up. Then her gaze met mine, and I stared into her beautiful bright blue eyes.

“There’s a guy locked in here. He’s naked.”

A moment later, the redheaded Batgirl was there in the door hole, and like Supergirl, her eyes snapped onto my over-sized manhood.

“Oh, my God!” Batgirl shouted, covering her mouth in shock. “He’s hung like a horse.”

“I know,” Supergirl said softly.

“Do you know who he is?” Batgirl asked after managing to regain some of her composure.

Seeing my opportunity to get out of this situation unscathed, I answered, and honestly, it was the truth. As quickly and as calmly as I could, I told them my name, and how I had been walking home before waking up with no memory of how I got here.

I did my best to be as concise as possible, all while keeping certain things secret. I knew if I said too much, then I might implicate myself as an accessory, even though all I had done was fuck them. A lot. Like a whole lot. Like multiple times a day.

After I had finished talking, Batgirl tore her gaze off of my crotch long enough to look me in the eyes.

“I’ll go check his story,” she said, quickly running off leaving me alone with Supergirl and a boatload of sexual tension.

It took all my effort not to get an erection. The last thing I wanted was to seem like a dirty perv, even though over the last week that was exactly what I’d been. There was an adage about stage fright that came to mind, but I doubted imagining Supergirl in her underwear would help me in this scenario. Quite the opposite, in fact.

Though there was something that confused me about this whole situation, such as why was Supergirl here in Gotham? I knew very little about her. I knew she had been seen in Metropolis, and that she had recently joined the Justice League. She had been around for at least three years, maybe more.

“Can I go put some clothes on?” I asked quickly, knowing that I couldn’t hold back the erection forever. I was struggling to hold back the twitches of arousal.

“Do you have some clothes here?” she asked.

I nodded, pointing at the old decrepit chest of drawers. “In there.”

“Go get dressed,” she said, biting her bottom lip, her gaze falling back on my manhood.

I hurried over to the drawers and pulled them open, retrieving the pants and shirt. I put them on as quickly as I could, running my enlarged member up my chest before buttoning up the shirt over it.

“That’s better,” I said as I turned back to face her.

It didn’t escape my notice that her eyes were on my chest where my cock was. I knew of her x-ray vision, but honestly, with the outline of my cock visible, it didn’t take superpowers to notice it and see its immense scale.

I held back the urge to ask her if she was enjoying the view. I didn’t want to embarrass her, and again, I didn’t want to come across as a dirty perv.

Batgirl stepped back into the room. “I checked, and he was reported as missing eight days ago.”

Honestly, it felt like a lot longer. So much had happened in those eight days. From being a prisoner dangling from a vine, to still being a prisoner, but fucking the two hot rogues.

Not a lot of prisoners could make that claim.

“What did they want with you?” Batgirl asked.

Supergirl gestured towards me. “I think it’s pretty obvious.”

Batgirl looked at her friend before looking back at me. “Did they do that to you?”

I decided to be honest. “Yes,” I said. “Believe it or not, I wasn’t always this big.”

“That’s what I thought,” Batgirl said.

“She injected me with some kind of serum.”

“Why?” Supergirl asked. “Just to make you huge?”

“Did they, you know… rape you?” Batgirl asked.

I decided not to answer that question, and instead, I explained what I knew. “Poison Ivy wanted to turn me into a walking fertilizer dispenser for her plants. Her words.”

Batgirl glanced down at my chest where my cock rested. “Any other changes, other than your… um… you know?”

“I have green blood,” I told them.

Batgirl looked at her friend. “The cops are on their way. I think you should get him to the hospital. Who knows what Ivy’s serum has done to his insides.”

“Right,” Supergirl said. “I’ll fly him over to the closest one.”

I felt a tingle go down my spine as I walked out of the bedroom and down the short hallway into the main room. That changed when I saw Ivy and Harley laying there unconscious on the floor. I felt terrible for them, but I knew I couldn’t do anything. Not without risking being implicated as being part of their crew.

“Don’t worry, they can’t hurt you now,” Supergirl said.

“No,” I answered. “Let’s head outside.”

I followed Supergirl out into the nighttime forest. It was strange, but I had not really put much thought into where I was. I had known that I was in Ivy’s lair, but I had no clue that it was in the middle of nowhere.

Supergirl turned to face me, and my eyes almost instinctively looked down her shapely body. Her breasts weren’t big, but they weren’t small either. I found her exposed tummy, lovely hips and long bare legs in a cute blue skirt to be a total turn-on. I wondered if she knew how hot she looked in her outfit?

I knew the answer was probably and was likely the reason she had chosen it.

“Ready?” she asked.

I nodded, and she moved behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist. Her hands gripped my large member, and before I could stop it, it twitched. In an instant, Supergirl let go and took several steps back.

“Sorry,” she said quickly. “I didn’t mean to, you know, touch your thing.”

“It’s alright, it kinda gets in the way,” I said reassuringly.

“Could you try stuffing it in your pants?” Supergirl asked. “It’s hard to carry you with it where it is.”

“I can try,” I said as I turned away from her.

With some urgency, I undid my shirt, letting my massive member flop out. I then attempted to, as Supergirl had said, stuff it into my pants.

It didn’t exactly go well. It was too big without having to drop my pants to my knees. That in itself worked against me as my cock started to grow hard. I had to force myself not to think about the fact that I had my giant dong out in front of Supergirl.

It was difficult, and it was rather uncomfortable, but I finally managed to pack it into my pants. Almost immediately, I knew it was going to be an issue as my cock was tightly pressed and restrictively against my leg. It would have to do, though. At least for now.

I turned around to see Supergirl’s face flush with embarrassment. “I’m done,” I said, noticing the flicker of red and blue light on the trees from the approaching police.

“You ready to fly?” she asked, nervously stepping forward.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” I answered.

She once more wrapped her arms around my waist from behind and lifted me into the air. To say I was a little scared was an understatement. I wasn’t exactly afraid of heights, but there was something unnerving about being high up with nothing between me and the ground but a pair of arms around my waist.

I tried to focus on something other than the altitude as we flew towards the city. My mind focused on the obvious thing, which was that I was leaving the best thing that had ever happened to me.

This last week had been heaven, and now I was being rescued from it.


	2. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being 'rescued' from heaven, our protagonist is stuck in the hospital.

I hated hospitals. There was no good reason to be there unless you were employed there. The only good thing was that I was in a private room, but other than that it sucked, plain and simple.

Since arriving here, I had undergone test after test complete with needles and samples of every kind. I’d also had a doctor look at my cock, though unfortunately, it wasn’t a hot one, but some fifty-year-old dude.

I was miserable. It was worse than that eight-hour shift at the office that time in the middle of summer when the air conditioner broke. It was awful.

But I endured because I felt I had to. While getting to fuck Ivy and Harley was fun, the redheaded rogue had still altered me on a genetic level, and I wanted to know if it would end up killing me.

It appeared as though I would never find out. So far, all the tests had proved inconclusive. They knew my DNA had been altered and I was now a hybrid of plant and man, but as to how it would affect my quality of life they didn’t know. Or at least they didn’t seem to.

Even so, from what they had told me, which wasn’t much, I was still almost entirely human, which did fill me with a sense of relief.

I knew they might have been hiding the truth from me. For all I knew, I was a week from death. If that was the case, then I didn’t want to die in the hospital. I would prefer to be reunited with Ivy and Harley and spend my final week fucking them. To me, that was the very definition of heaven.

Then again, I wanted to be reunited with them regardless of whether I was dying. It certainly beat my day job.

The door opened, and a nurse entered carrying a sleeve for taking blood pressure.

“Good evening,” she said with a bright smile. “How are you feeling?”

“Bored,” I answered honestly.

“That can’t be helped,” she said. “Now raise up your left arm. I want to take your blood pressure.”

I did as the nurse told me, and she wrapped it tightly around my arm. As it tightened, I couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like wrapped around my cock. I quickly pushed the thought out of my mind, knowing this wasn’t really the place to get an erection.

Or was it?

There were indeed a lot of hospital scenarios in porn. For a moment, I wondered if this rather pretty nurse would be up to something naughty, but I quickly forgot about it. The last thing I wanted was to be known as a sexual deviant or even worse. All I needed to do was to live through the tests and hopefully be sent home at the end of it.

Though, that wasn’t all that great. My apartment was a lonely, empty place. There wasn’t anything there but a reminder of what a loser I am. Or rather, I  _ was _ .

“All done,” the nurse said, removing the sleeve from my arm.

As she left, pulling the door shut, Batman emerged from behind it like a specter, or more like the killer in a horror movie. I tensed up as I was gripped with fear that rocked me to my core.

“You were Ivy’s house guest,” Batman said, his tone even. I felt like I was being interrogated.

“Not voluntarily,” I answered, my voice betraying my fear. “She abducted me and experimented on me. Not exactly how I would have chosen to spend the last week.”

Batman’s eyes narrowed. “I want to know how you fell into her clutches?”

The last thing I wanted was to have a talk with Batman. I was sure that he had some kind of telepathy and would know if I was lying. I also knew that if I told him how much I enjoyed it there, I might end up with him breathing down my neck for the foreseeable future.

Ultimately, I decided to tell him everything that had happened up until I first woke up in her clutches.

“I was heading to the bus stop after work,” I said. “It had been a long day, and I wanted nothing more than to get home so I could grab a quick shower and go to bed.”

The intense look Batman was giving me was unsettling. I didn’t know if he knew how unsettling it was, but it was making me second guess the events that had actually happened. I wondered if he had accidentally managed to intimidate a false confession out of someone? It was possible. He was scary enough, at least to me.

I placed my attention elsewhere as I continued to retell the events that had befallen me. “As I said, I was heading towards the bus stop, and then I was waking up dangling from a vine.”

“Were you conscious during the changes?” the Dark Knight asked.

“Not the first one. I remember waking up to my veins, feeling like they were on fire. It wasn’t pleasant.”

“By first, I assume there were more changes?”

“Yeah,” I said with a nod. “Poison Ivy injected me with something. It didn’t take effect until later, though. It felt like I was going to die.”

Batman’s eyes narrowed even more until they were little more than an unsettling squint. “Anything else?”

I was confused but also worried about what he meant by that. “What do you mean?”

“Did Poison Ivy tell you her plan? What did she intend?”

“Ah, that,” I said, feeling some relief. “As I told the police officers who came in earlier, she wanted to turn me into some kind of human fertilizer for her plants.”

“And she wanted to rape you for that fertilizer repeatedly,” Batman said.

I winced. It was technically the truth, but I didn’t see it that way. It wasn’t possible to rape a willing participant.

Was it?

“We’re looking for a cure,” Batman said, moving over towards the window. “Just make sure that once you’re out of here, you stay away from Pamela Isley.”

“I will if I can,” I answered. “And thanks.”

Batman tipped his head before sliding the window open and jumping out into the night.

With Batman gone, I breathed a sigh of relief, which quickly turned to annoyance. The Dark Knight had rudely left the window open, and now a cold breeze was blowing into the room.

I hated what had happened. I missed my imprisoned life, and while I knew it could be Stockholm Syndrome or a form of it, I genuinely believed that my life was better than it had been. Sure, I had no form of income, but I was happy.

I blamed Ivy and Harley. They had done something to draw attention to themselves. While I knew it could never have lasted forever, I wished it had lasted just a little bit longer. In some ways, though, I knew that I had to get back to my life sooner or later. Even if I found working the office boring, tedious and mind-numbing, it was a life that was sustainable and also had a pension at the end of it.

Even though my time with the two villainesses was over, I still had the monster cock between my legs. I knew it could very well be my gateway to better things, though there was a fine line between it being an asset and it being the reason I was in court for sexual misconduct. Whatever I decided to do, I had to be cautious.

The door to my room opened, and a doctor entered with a clipboard. He paused for a moment as he noticed the window was open before he walked over and shut it.

“Feeling warm?” the doctor asked.

I shook my head. “Batman came for a visit.”

The doctor grumbled. “I wish he wouldn’t. The amount of times he’s almost sent patients into cardiac arrest is worrisome.”

“Can I ask a question?” I inquired.

The doctor nodded. “Go ahead.”

“How long am I going to be here?”

“It shouldn’t be for too much longer,” the doctor answered. “A few days at the most I should think. It all depends on your results.”

“Any results yet?” I asked.

“Well, we have the results from those preliminary tests we did. While we’re not entirely sure what it is we’re looking at you’ll be pleased to know that the changes you have undergone don’t appear to be fatal.”

“That’s good,” I said with relief.

“Though, we don’t yet know what kind of side-effect, syndromes or complications, these changes may have further down the line.”

“That’s not a surprise,” I said. I hadn’t expected them to know. I was now part plant, which was something I doubted they came across very often.

“There is also another issue,” the doctor continued. “Your overly enlarged penis.”

“What about it?” I asked, worried they had some kind of cure to shrink me. While I knew I could probably do with losing a few inches, my main concern was that a so-called ‘cure’ would give me a micro-penis or something.

“How do you feel about it?” the doctor asked. “There are options available to have its size reduced.”

“I’m not too worried about it,” I answered, having no intention of having it reduced in any way. “At least not for the time being.”

“I see,” the doctor mused. “I ask because it is large enough to become a major impediment in your life.”

“Believe me, if it is then you’ll be the first to know,” I assured him. “I just want to get home and get my life back on track.”

The other reason was that I wasn’t overly fond of the idea of having surgery done on my dick. I had heard of the horror stories of botched operations, and I knew with my luck, I could end up losing my cock altogether.

“I can understand that,” the doctor said with a nod. “Now, I suggest you rest. With luck, by the end of the week, you should be back home.”

“I look forward to it,” I said with a smile.

That was the absolute truth. I didn’t know why I had to be here in the first place. I felt great. In fact, I felt better than great. If Supergirl hadn’t brought me here, then I would have likely gone straight home. Thankfully, my job afforded me health insurance, which I was certainly happy about.

Still, I couldn’t wait to be out of here and back home. In some ways, I just wanted things to be back to normal, but I also knew that I was going to miss my time with Ivy and Harley deeply.

But long ago, I had accepted that my life would be underwhelming and that I would not amount to anything much. For a brief moment, that had changed.

Now it was over.

After the doctor had left, I lay there in silence. I had access to the television, but I didn’t feel like watching it. I didn’t feel like doing anything.

Well, other than fucking Ivy and Harley, but at this point, I knew that wasn’t going to happen. Perhaps ever again.

I lurched in my bed as I noticed something at my window. It took a moment to realize that not only was a person hovering outside my window but that it was Supergirl.

Our eyes met, and her face went flush before she flew away.

“Interesting,” I muttered to myself.

It seemed that Supergirl might have a thing for me. Though, I knew it was more likely that the size of my dick enamored her. Before my appendage gained its new size, girls didn’t pay much attention to me, let alone super girls.

It felt good to be noticed, even if it wasn’t for my personality. I just hoped that something more would come of it. I knew it was unlikely, but there was always hope.

What I didn’t realize was that hope wasn’t needed. All I needed was time and patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Patreon if anyone's interested.  
> https://www.patreon.com/saturaliaknight  
> Posts are 1 chapter ahead and there's original stories on there as well as a fan/parody comic book I'm trying to make.


	3. Home

If there was one thing I had missed, it was my apartment. Well, it was less of an apartment then it was a shithole, but it was _my_ shithole, the place where I felt safe and at ease after a long hard day at work. It was good to be back.

Even so, I wished that my time with the two voluptuous villainesses had lasted a little longer, and while that was somewhat true, it wasn’t really. In another two weeks, rent was due, and I didn’t have the cash. Thankfully, I still had my old job at the office, which I hadn’t expected. I knew I was lucky, but I couldn’t help but feel the shackles tightening around my ankles. I hated it there, but it was still work. Besides, I needed the money.

I took my shirt off, letting my colossal cock flop out before I headed over to my closet and pulled out some lounge pants, changing into them, squeezing my massive hog down the right leg. The bulge was almost comical, but since I lived alone, I doubted it would be an issue, at least unless I had to answer the door. Then things would get rather embarrassing and awkward.

What would be an issue was rent. I knew if I practically starved myself, I’d make it. I’d done it before, but I knew I was in for a miserable two weeks. Even so, I wouldn’t trade my experience with the two villainesses for anything.

I walked over to the refrigerator and pulled it open. Instantly I knew something had gone off due to the smell. I also knew I was likely going to have to toss out the milk as it was now two days out of date. Though sometimes, milk did last a few days after its expiration date and I was hoping this was one of those times.

I gave the milk a sniff and frowned. It was definitely starting to smell sour, which meant I was going to have to throw it out, which was a shame. I hated wasting money and out of date milk was unfortunate though thankfully it was sealed. There was nothing worse than something going bad stinking our the refrigerator.

After emptying the milk down the sink, I shut the fridge door, sat down on the armchair and turned on the TV. It was a discussion show on the new expanded Justice League and their space station. On it were two factions, one that supported the heroes and the other camp which were vehemently against them.

“ _If it weren’t for the Justice League and heroes, this world would have ended several times,”_ one of the pro heroes said. _“We owe them our lives and to suggest that our problems are because of them is idiotic.”_

“ _Before heroes showed up, we didn’t even know aliens existed.”_ one of the against belligerently pointed out. _“Ever since they showed up, we have been attacked several times, some of those times were because of the actions of those so-called superheroes.”_

“ _Who said anything about aliens?”_ another of the pro superheroes said. _“Only a tiny fraction of superheroes are aliens. Some don’t even have superpowers.”_

“ _Nonsense!”_ another against said fiercely. _“They pretend not to have powers, but I can assure you they do. They’re just pretending to be normal to fool us. To make us think that anyone can be a hero. It’s a lie and a deceitful one at that. They should be ashamed of themselves. The number of children that have hurt themselves trying to emulate them.”_

I quickly grew tired of the pointless discussion and switched over to another channel. It was some crime drama, which I wasn’t interested in watching. After checking several other channels, I decided to switch it off.

I sat there for a while in silence, wondering how I was going to pass the time. I knew I could surf the web, but I couldn’t be bothered to get my laptop which was in the other room.

After several minutes of sitting there quietly, I decided to grab a shower.

The hot water flowing across my skin felt invigorating, but it also reminded me of how lonely I was. I would miss Harley washing me, and I would miss washing Harley and Ivy even more. I had felt whole like I belonged. Now I felt empty.

I knew I could easily blame Supergirl and Batgirl, but I didn’t. I blamed the redhead and the blonde. It was their actions that had drawn attention to them. If they had just laid low, then I would still be there with them.

“Heh,” I chuckled as I realized that both Ivy and Batgirl were redheads and both Harley and Supergirl were blondes.

“I guess redheads and blondes are natural friends,” I muttered as I turned off the shower.

I tried to think of another redhead/blonde combinations when it came to superheroes or villains, but I came up empty. Not that I put too much effort into it. I was feeling tired, and as such, my brain wasn’t working correctly.

After taking a pee and brushing my teeth, I stepped out of the bathroom completely naked. As I headed towards the bedroom, I heard a knock on the window.

“What the fuck was that?” I asked myself.

I quickly put on some clothes, squeezing my hog down my pants leg before I rushed over to the window. I pulled open the blinds to see Supergirl hovering outside my window. My heart skipped a beat before it began to race, hammering hard in my chest.

“Can I come in?” I heard her muted voice ask through the glass.

I stood there completely immobilized. How did Supergirl know where I lived. Why was she even here?

“You okay?” she asked.

“Uh, sure,” I said as I pushed the window open.

Supergirl climbed inside, and I got a good look at her panties as she lifted her leg. With her inside, I pulled the window closed before I closed the blinds.

“How are you?” she asked awkwardly, gripping her hands behind her back, pushing her chest out.

“Great,” I said, trying not to stammer or stare. “It’s good to be home.”

Supergirl looked around my apartment before sitting down on the old couch. From where I was stood, I could almost see up her skirt as her legs were slightly apart.

She smiled at me as she brought her legs together. I could swear she was toying with me, but she had such an innocent look about her that it made me wonder if I had just become a creepy pervert over the last week? My bet was a little of both. I had quickly changed from a shy, mild-mannered office worker into someone who was aroused continuously by almost everything.

It was starting to become a problem.

“I noticed your heart rate’s gone up,” Supergirl said, continuing to smile at me. “Your pupils are also dilated.”

I rubbed the back of my neck, nervously. I was now more than sure that she was hitting on me, and using her powers to do it.

Her mouth opened slightly as she looked down at the giant bulge that ran down my right leg. She then looked me in the eye.

“You are gigantic,” she said.

If there was a wrong thing to say, it was that. I could feel my dick beginning to expand as my pants grew tighter and tighter. I was almost sure that if I didn’t calm down, my dick was going to tear through the leg of my lounge pants.

Supergirl bit her bottom lip as she continued to stare. “You’re bigger than gigantic. You’re colossal.”

That was all I needed for my cock’s expansion to start in earnest. I could feel the strain against my pants, and her eyes grew wide.

“Wow,” she whispered in awe.

She stood up off the sofa and walked over to me, pressing her chest against my stomach. She looked up at me with sparkling eyes before she took a step back towards the window.

“This was fun, but I have to fly.”

“You’re leaving already?” I asked, my voice betraying my dismay.

Her grin widened, showing her white teeth. “Are you gonna miss me?”

I had no response. I didn’t know what I had expected, but it was certainly more than I got. It hadn’t even been a quick tease, just the prospect of one. Still, Supergirl was impressed, and that was definitely a turn-on. Even if she was going to blue-balls me.

Supergirl took a step forward and took my hands in hers. “I won’t leave you empty-handed,” she said slyly, as she lifted them and placed them on her breasts.

I held my breath as I felt their incredible firmness. I wondered why she was so brazen and upfront? Was my dick really that much of a lure, or was it something else? Surely there were other men more appealing to her than me, right?

I got my answer.

“You’re more resilient to injury, right?” she asked.

I nodded. “Yeah.”

She squeezed my hands tightly, and pressed them firmly against her chest, flattening her breasts. She then gripped my hands in hers and began to squeeze until it started to hurt.

“You really are,” she said, letting go of me. “That was a good few thousand pounds of pressure I just applied. Considering I didn’t crush every bone in your hands, I’d say you can withstand a lot of force.”

I wasn’t sure what she was getting at, or why me being able to withstand a lot of force was a good thing, but I couldn’t help but wonder if it was because she needed a man that wouldn’t break too easily. Supergirl was extremely strong and powerful, and I had to wonder what damage she could do in the throws of passion if she weren’t careful.

She smiled and let go of my hands, pushing her chest forward. “Go ahead,” she urged.

With some nervous reticence, I gently caressed her breasts. I yearned to reach under her crop top and lift it, but I decided against it, at least for the time being.

“That’s enough for now,” she said, grabbing my hands once more and pushing them away. “Let’s take this slow.”

I nodded in agreement, despite wanting the opposite.

Supergirl stepped over to the window and opened the blind, then the window itself before she climbed out.

“I’ll see you around,” she said before blowing me a kiss and flying off into the night.

I stood there by the open window for several minutes, staring out into the darkness. There was a time when I would never have believed that what had just happened could possibly ever happen But with how crazy my life had been lately, what had seemed impossible before was now entirely possible.

“Supergirl,” I whispered under my breath. “In _my_ apartment.”

I closed the window, then the blinds. Supergirl had worked me up, and I was thoroughly aroused. Knowing full-well the absolute mess I could make, I made my way into the bathroom. I didn’t fancy having to clean up the pints of my genetically altered man juice, so I tried to aim for the toilet.

Little did I know at the time, but would find out later, was that Supergirl was still nearby. She watched me intently with her x-ray vision as I beat my mammoth meat with both hands. From her vantage point on the roof across the way, she played with herself, working herself up to orgasm while watching me do the same.

With shaking legs, I erupted, blowing my load everywhere in a never-ending stream. Once again, I was like a fire hose. My balls contracted and shrunk as I blasted what felt like gallons of semen all over.

“Shit,” I said as the prolonged orgasm finally came to an end.

My attempt to not make a mess had failed spectacularly. I had coated just about everything in front of me with my man icing, and now I was going to have to clean it all up.

“Goddammit!” I shouted in frustration.

I wiped myself off and flushed the toilet. Cleaning up my mess was going to take an hour at least, and I wasn’t looking forward to it.


	4. Work Before Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a boring day at work. Well, apart from the office hottie taking a liking. But things take a turn when our protagonist gets home.

I had forgotten just how tedious and mundane being stuck behind a computer screen all day could be. I was warm in my shirt and tie, which felt like it was choking me.

Over-all I was miserable.

To avoid any embarrassing bulges, I had gone with the tried and tested method of having my dick ride up my stomach and held down by my tight vest that I had beneath my baggy shirt. It wasn't perfect, and there was no real way of hiding my swollen balls other than to ejaculate frequently. That wasn't possible at work, so I was stuck with ever-expanding testicles over eight hours.

It was the only thing I would curse Ivy for. Why couldn't she have made it so that they only swelled when I was aroused? Or even better, they didn't swell to the size of tennis balls at all.

Quickly, people began to whisper behind my back and a few even made comments. With my male coworkers, it was mostly them mocking me, suggesting I had socks down my pants or some kind of disease that made my balls swell. With my female coworkers, they mostly either avoided me or started to flirt with me. It was an odd feeling to have so much attention on me, and it felt weird.

It was halfway through my first week back at work when I endured my first actual test. The office hottie, Amber, was by my cubicle when she dropped something. I didn't know if she had done it on purpose or not, but what I did know was how her tight pants hugged her ass like a second skin. Her pants were so tight, in fact, that I even got an eyeful of camel-toe.

I felt my loins begin to stir with arousal. Getting an erection at work was bad at the best of times, but when my cock was at the fifteen-inch mark flaccid, it was an absolute nightmare.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop what had already begun. I felt my dick as it started to expand, slowly riding up my chest until it reached my clavicle. By then, it was already poking out of the top of my vest, but thankfully my shirt and tie still entrapped my throbbing member.

Amber made things worse when she sat on the side of my desk. "Hey there," she said, smiling seductively.

"Uh… hey," I responded nervously.

She leaned forwards, giving me a view down her cleavage as she whispered, her warm breath on my face. "I heard rumors that you were packing a huge donk."

I felt shocked by her forwardness. I always knew that she was somewhat open with her sexuality, inappropriately so. The word was she only had a job here was because she liked to 'service' the boss, who was by all accounts a married man.

"I like big cocks, and I cannot lie," the woman said huskily. "And you shall not deny."

My cock twitched powerfully, and I heard a tearing sound. I let out a yelp when I realized that I had torn my vest, and my cock was threatening to burst out of the confines of my shirt.

Quickly, I hugged myself, wishing for my dick to go soft. It didn't help with Amber smiling at me seductively.

"Is your donkey dong trying to escape?" she asked. "I'd like to see that."

"Please fuck off!" I said to her brazenly. "You're not all that."

Her brow raised in surprise. "Be careful how you talk to me," she warned. "I can get you fired."

I could barely believe it myself. The hottest chick in the office, by far, and I had just told her to fuck off. Then again, after Harley, Ivy and then being hit on by Supergirl, Amber was a hefty step backwards. When compared to those three, she was nothing.

With a new sense of bravado, or perhaps it was stupidity, I removed my tie and undid the top few buttons of my shirt, letting the head of my enormous cock peak out. Her eyes went wide at the sight of it.

It was at that moment I knew I had her. "You want this, then you'd better show me some respect," I told her firmly.

She nodded, her mouth falling agape. "Holy shit, I didn't realize you were _that_ big," she uttered in awe.

I buttoned my shirt back up and retied my tie. "That's all you're gonna see of it if you don't leave me alone while I'm working."

She smirked as she stood up. "How about after work?" she offered. "We could go to the bar and get a few drinks?"

"I'm busy," I lied.

I knew it was pathetic, but the truth was that I would be sat at home waiting for Supergirl to return. It would be the second night in a row I had waited, and it probably wouldn't be the last. Since her first visit, she had been absent. Perhaps she had found someone else? Or maybe she didn't want to get too intimate with a guy nearly ten years her senior.

I tried not to think about her, and instead turned my attention back to my computer screen. "I need to finish this," I told her.

"Sure," she said. "I'll catch you later, donkey dong."

"Not likely," I muttered.

Amber walked off, exaggeratedly swaying her hips. I tried not to look, but I couldn't help it, and my dick which was just starting to go down, once more stood at full attention.

It was then I realized that things weren't going to be easy. I had never been suited to this line of work, not really, but being so easily aroused these days, it would be torture. An opportunity was there if I wanted to take it, but Star City and the Metaporn scene was on the other side of the country and uprooting my life to go there wasn't something I could easily do.

But how many other people had a humongous dong that could tear its way through clothing when aroused? A substantial towering phallus that was as hard as steel? At a guess, I'd say not many, if any.

There was Superman, of course, but I didn't want to think about his dick. Though I did wonder if he'd ever been laid? Surely he had, but with his powers, I couldn't help but wonder if he ejaculated like a literal bomb.

I chuckled at the thought of Superman blowing giant holes in walls with his dick. Those thoughts quickly vacated my mind as I remembered I had to finish my assignment.

By the end of the day, I had mostly forgotten what had transpired with Amber. I briefly thought about taking her up on her offer, but I decided to head out and catch the bus home instead.

The moment I was back at my apartment, I jumped in the shower and jerked myself off, relieving the insane amounts of tension I had built up over the day. I came hard, my balls shrinking as the immeasurable amounts of ejaculate splashed off the tiles and threatened to block up the drain.

I washed it down with plenty of water before I got out and dried myself off. My balls were still big, but they were no longer gigantic. I knew that by tomorrow morning, they would be back to where they were when I came home. It seemed no matter how many times I blew my load; my balls were ready to refill and reload. It was honestly starting to become a problem.

But it wouldn't be if I was a Metaporn star. I would be being paid, and a quick reload time would definitely be a benefit. Then again, maybe I could take up gardening. My jizz was supposed to be a super-powerful fertilizer after-all. Though, I had yet to see it used in that utility.

I wondered if I should buy a window plant and try it out? I certainly had plenty of fertilizer to give. But there was a fear that I would try it, go to work, then return home to an overgrown jungle.

Chuckling to the absurdity of the thought, I sat down on my old couch to watch some TV. As I picked up the remote, I heard a knock on my window. My heart skipped a beat as I dared not hope.

Could it be? Had Supergirl returned?

With nervous anticipation, I stood up off the couch and made my way over to the window. I gripped the blind lifted it before finally pulling it open. I held in a gasp as I saw Supergirl floating on the other side in all her incredible glory.

She smiled widely. "Can I come in?" she asked, her voice muffled through the glass.

Without hesitation, I opened the window and moved aside so that she could climb in. I then closed the window and the blind. As I turned around to face her, I realized that she already had her top off.

Supergirl smiled coyly at me. "I've been thinking about you."

"The same," I responded, my eyes on her surprisingly large, perky breasts.

"Too forward?" she asked, gripping her top in her hands.

"Maybe a little." I couldn't believe I had just said that. "But I'm not going to complain."

"Good," she said, taking a step towards me. "Because I need a man that can survive me."

It sounded threatening, but also really hot. I hadn't put much thought into it, but it made sense that Supergirl, the immeasurably strong alien from another planet was a powerhouse not only out there in the wider world, but also in the bedroom. It made me wonder what having sex with her was like? While in the throes of passion, could she accidentally bring down this apartment building?

She glanced down at her chest. "Do you want to… You know… Touch them?"

I nodded as I rose my hands and gripped her breasts in my palms. Unlike last time, though, there wasn't a shirt in the way.

Supergirl closed her eyes and let out a soft moan. Her demeanor was entirely the opposite of Ivy and Harley. They had been a lot more forthright with their sexuality and desires, but there was something a little more timid about Supergirl, even if she was still being surprisingly forward.

I leaned forward and kissed her right nipple before I began to lick around her areola. The Girl of Steel let out a gasp and gripped the back of my head with surprising firmness.

"That feels nice," she said in a whisper as she pressed my face against her breast.

Unable to properly continue, or breathe, I decided to suckle on her nipple. I felt it grow hard in my mouth as Supergirl moaned with delight, her grip easing off enough so that I could take a breath.

Gently, Supergirl pushed me off. "I wanna see what else that mouth can do," she said, her eyes sparkling.

She began to float, rising higher and higher until my face was level with her tight blue skirt. She raised her legs and rested them on my shoulders before she wrapped them around my head, bringing me closer to her crotch. She then lifted her skirt, revealing that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

With the invitation clear, I bobbed my head forward and sucked on her clit. Her whole body trembled, and her legs rammed my face painfully hard against her womanhood with crushing pressure.

"Sorry, you caught me off-guard," she apologized quickly, as she relaxed her legs. "That so felt amazing. I couldn't stop myself."

I responded by continuing where I had left off, sucking on her clit gently before I increased the pressure. Then, I started to flick my tongue across her sensitive bean. Her legs began to tremble, and I feared another face-crushing, but she held off and instead let out a blissful groan.

Her sounds of pleasure only encouraged me. I Penetrated her unbelievably tight snatch with my middle and index finger, though it was a struggle. Her flesh was soft, yet unyielding, making it difficult to gain entry. Then, once my digits were inside, I found it tough to move them, let alone finger fuck her.

Still, even with all the challenges, I did my best, putting all my effort into pleasuring one of the most, if not the most, strongest women in the world. It was something I had never expected to ever happen to me, but it was, and I was enjoying the experience to the fullest.

I wasn't the only one that was enjoying myself. Judging by the noises Supergirl was making, her wetness and the vice-like clenching of her vagina that was nearly breaking my fingers, it was clear she was enjoying it to its fullest as well.

After getting into the rhythm of using two fingers, I decided to go for a third. I moved my face away from her crotch and began to massage her clit with my thumb as I pulled my fingers out. Then, after adding my third finger, I attempted re-insertion.

Parting, her vagina was proving to be an issue. It was like trying to part stone. Very soft stone, but stone all the same. It made me wonder if she had ever fucked, given that I was certain that she would crush any normal human cock that tried to enter her. I was struggling with just my fingers, and I was supposedly more resilient than an average human.

With enough effort, though, I managed to force all three fingers inside her. She gasped, a massive grin on her face as I moved them in and out, faster and faster while continuing to massage her clit with my thumb.

The arm strain was real, and I knew I wasn't going to be able to keep it up for long. Not without being incredibly sore in the morning.

Fortunately, I didn't have to. Supergirl's whole body trembled, and she cried out as she orgasmed. I cried out for a different reason as her vagina clamped around my fingers so tightly that I thought they were going to fuse.

Eventually, once she had stopped shaking, I was able to pull my aching fingers from out of her snatch with a wet squelch.

"That was amazing," the Maid of Might said sounding almost breathless. "No one has ever made me feel like that before."

"Glad to be of service," I said as I checked my fingers to make sure they weren't broken.

Thankfully, they weren't, just sore.

Supergirl grabbed my other hand. "Let's go to the bedroom," she said. "I wanna make you feel how you just made me feel."

I smiled. It was going to be a fun night.


	5. Super Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our protag spends the evening with a rather super person.

Supergirl stared at my massive cock with her mouth slightly agape. I was almost fully erect, my member sticking out like a rod of steel.

We were both in my bedroom, stood at the foot of my bed. I could tell she was intimidated by it. I was, and it was my dick. It was strange to think that someone so powerful could ever feel threatened by anything, especially when it was because of what I had swinging between my legs.

Supergirl reached out gingerly with one hand. “Can I touch it?” she asked, her hand hovering mere inches away from my member.

I nodded eagerly. “Of course you can,” I answered. “You can do whatever you want.”

I was somewhat bewildered by her hesitation. Not ten minutes ago, I’d had my face between her legs, and she had been crying out in bliss. I had assumed we were well past the awkward phase by now, but obviously not.

Supergirl gently touched my penis with just her fingers and slowly ran them down my length like she was nervously stroking a dog. It twitched, and she pulled her hand away.

“It won’t hurt you,” I assured her.

“It’s so big,” she uttered. “How can you live with something this big in your pants?”

“It’s been a challenge,” I admitted. “Though I tend not to stuff it in my pants. It’s too big.

“You have your dick riding up your stomach, right?” she asked.

I nodded. “Yeah.”

“It must be awkward out in public.”

“It’s worth it just to see the look on your face.”

She looked up at me and smiled. “I don’t know why, but there’s something I really like about you.”

I smiled back. “I like you too.”

“I said I would make you feel how you made me feel,” she said, placing a hand on my chest. “I hope you’re ready for this.”

She gave me a firm shove, and I fell backwards onto the bed, my huge cock swinging back and forth. Supergirl gripped my shaft in both hands and began to run them up and down my full length. Like the rest of her body, her hands were soft yet firm. They were also very, very strong.

It felt like she was trying to milk me the way she glided her hands down my length, squeezed, then pulled them both up all the way from the hilt to the head over and over again. The entire time she was doing this, she was looking me in the eyes, a wide grin on her face.

“I think you’re getting even bigger,” she said as she released her grip on my dick. “And look at the size of your balls,” she added as she cupped them with her small hands.

“They’re primed, ready and waiting for you,” I said eagerly.

She bit her bottom lip as she moved her head closer. My cock twitched as I felt her warm breath on my member, and my end grew damp with pre-cum from the anticipation of what she was going to do next.

Supergirl then floated down to my groin and licked my full length from balls up to the tip, then went all the way back down before repeating the action a second time. She then began to float, making herself horizontal, her face hovering a mere inch or two above my cock head.

“I hope you’re ready for this,” she said softly, as she began to lick around my end.

The Maid of Might was slow at first, her tongue doing full clockwise laps around my sensitive tip. She then began to go faster, first going one way before flipping directions, lapping my end anti-clockwise.

She kept doing this over the next few minutes, going that bit faster every time she changed direction until her tongue was a blur, flying around my end like a cyclone. It felt like every part of my tip was being stimulated all at once. It was incredible.

Supergirl stopped and looked at me. “How was that?”

“Amazing,” I answered. “I’ve never felt anything like it.”

“That’s going to be a common theme tonight,” Supergirl promised. “You’re going to have a lot of new experiences.”

“I look forward to it.”

She licked her lips, then opened her mouth wide before she slowly bobbed her head forwards. It was strange to think about, but Supergirl was mere moments away from sucking my dick, and I couldn’t wait.

The good news was that I didn’t have to wait. Before the thought had finished going through my mind, her lips had surrounded my cock head. Her tongue was firmly massaging the underside while she gently sucked.

When Supergirl had first burst into my room at Ivy’s place, I had thought that it was over, that I would return to my old boring life. While that was partially true, I would have never believed in a billion years that there was ever a chance that Supergirl would ever give me a blowjob.

While her tornado tongue had felt incredible, thus-far her dick-sucking was a little on the mediocre side. Then again, I was comparing her to Harley, who had been fantastic. I had a feeling though that even if she wasn’t an expert, that Supergirl had something up her sleeve and that something being her powers.

I wasn’t wrong. My legs began to quake as her tongue began to vibrate against the underside of my cock head. It felt incredible, especially when she started to rub her vibrating tongue against my sensitive end. In a matter of seconds, what had been blasé had very become one of the most unique sensations I had ever experienced.

Supergirl then began to bob her head up and down. It wasn’t a deepthroat by any stretch of the imagination, but her mouth and tongue were able to massage me in such a way that I was starting to struggle not to blow my load there and then. I could feel the all-too-familiar sensation beginning to rise in my loins, and I knew I should call out and warn Supergirl, but I didn’t want her to stop.

Finally, it became too hard to hold back. “I’m gonna cum!” I shouted.

She pulled my cock out of her mouth and jerked me off, her hands a blur. Like the blowjob, it felt incredible, though I could feel it quickly starting to chafe as the skin grew hot.

Thankfully, I erupted. My stream of thick creamy cum spraying out all over the ceiling and all over Supergirl, who let out a shriek.

“Sorry, sorry!” I shouted, afraid that she would fly off in disgust.

Instead, I heard her start to chuckle.

“Wow, I really made you cum,” she said, most of her upper body absolutely covered. “I bet you’ve never had a blowjob like that before?”

“Never,” I said before looking down at my cock. There was a patch of skin, roughly the size of a hand that looked a little red.

“Can I give you a pointer?” I suggested.

“Sure,” she said grinning.

“Don’t jerk me off so fast next time. I think you were close to giving me blisters.”

“Sorry,” she apologized, her smile faltering.

“Otherwise, it was the best I’ve ever had,” I said, trying to raise her spirits again. “You were amazing.”

“So were you,” she said, grabbing my softening cock with both hands. “Do you have a shower?”

“I do,” I confirmed.

“Can it fit two people?” she asked, slowly running her hands up and down my shaft.

“It’ll be a tight squeeze.”

“I like tight,” Supergirl said, stripping off what remained of her clothes. “We’ll have to wash those. Do you mind if I spend the night?”

“Yes!” I almost shouted.

She frowned. “You do mind?”

“No, no. I don’t mind at all,” I said hastily. “You can stay as long as you want.”

“That’s great.” She gave my dick a playful slap, and it swung back and forth like a giant pendulum.

I stood up. “Come on. I’ll show you the shower.”

With me leading the way, we headed out of the bedroom and through into the bathroom. The night just kept getting better and better. I had managed to bring Supergirl to orgasm, she had then used her mouth to return the favor, and now we were both squeezing into the shower together.

I felt like the luckiest guy in the universe.

With the water running and the screen pulled closed, I squirted some shower gel into my palms before I rubbed them together. Supergirl turned around and let me rub down her back before she faced me, grabbing the bottle from my hand.

“Turn around,” she said.

I did as I was told and turned my back to her. I felt her strong hands massage my back, eliciting a groan of pleasure from me.

“You like that?” she asked.

“Yeah, you’re great.”

“So are you,” Supergirl said, gripping my arm and turning me back around to face her. “Here,” she said, passing me the bottle. “You can wash my front now.”

I squirted some more gel into my hands and rubbed them together before I ran them down her chest. I washed her breasts thoroughly, making sure I cleaned every inch. I then went lower, cleaning her stomach and navel.

“My turn,” Supergirl said, snatching the bottle.

With soap in her hands, she rubbed down my chest before grabbing hold of my swaying limp manhood and lifted it up as though she were cradling a snake.

“I love your cock,” she said grinning.

Supergirl squatted and rested my enormous member on her shoulder as she squirted more shower gel on her hands. Then, she began to wash it clean, starting from the base and working her way slowly to the tip.

I held back the best I could, but my dick started to grow hard.

“You like this, don’t you?” Supergirl said lustfully.

I nodded eagerly. “You’re outstanding.”

“Thanks. I wish I could say I’ve had a lot of practice, but I haven’t.”

“Then you’re a natural,” I said.

She continued to wash my dick, long after it was clean. It was like she was obsessed with it. Then again, there were very few other men on Earth, if any, that had such a sizable anaconda hiding away in their pants, or in my case, shirt.

Unable to hold back any longer, I relented and let my cock grow fully erect in her grip. It pointed up at the ceiling like a monolith as it pressed against her body. There was something about the way her strong, soft hands massaged my dick that I found irresistible.

It also helped that the water from the showerhead was spraying my end with a warm, strong flow.

With a huge gleeful grin, she parted her breasts and wrapped them as best she could around my towering member. She then began to float up and down, gliding her breasts along my upper length.

It was fantastic, especially when she began to lick me up and down, adding to the sensations of her soft breasts against my flesh and the water spray.

I closed my eyes and let the pleasure roll over me. My earlier fears and regrets regarding Ivy and Harley had long since fled my mind. Now, I was almost glad about the events that had befallen them. Supergirl was incredible, so much so that I could already feel the rising orgasm.

My whole body shuddered as I ejaculated hard. My balls shrunk even more, down to almost average size as my semen rained down, mixing in with the shower water.

“Wow!” Supergirl cried with glee. “You have a quick reload time.”

I smirked. “I wasn’t all out.” I gestured down to my testicles. “You can tell if I have any left in me by the size of my balls.”

“Can you go again?” she asked, cupping them in her hand, my softening cock resting against her chest.

“Not tonight,” I said. “Maybe in the morning.”

She kissed the end of my now soft dick. “I’ll give you a wake-up gift.”

“I look forward to it.”

The rest of the shower went quickly. We washed each other, though with me entirely spent, it didn’t feel sexy as it had before, even though I was washing Supergirl’s naked body and she was doing the same for me.

With the shower off, we dried ourselves before heading through into the bedroom, both wrapped with towels.

As I stood at the base of the bed, I looked at her. There was something on my mind. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” she said.

“Why?”

She looked confused. “Why what?”

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but why are you here?”

“Because I want to be.”

“But why shower with me? Why suck my dick? Why let me eat your pussy?”

She playfully ran her hands down my chest. “Do you know what happened after I took you to the hospital that night?”

I shook my head. “No, what?”

“I masturbated hard. The moment I saw your cock, I wanted it. Dicks don’t usually do it for me, but there’s something about yours that I find enticing, attractive even. When I overheard the doctors at the hospital say that you were becoming more and more resilient to the point they believed that soon they wouldn’t be able to pierce your skin, I knew that I had to make my move. For all I know, this is temporary. As I said before, I need a man that can survive me.”

I hadn’t considered that it could be temporary. It was possible, but I hoped it wasn’t.

“I want to fuck you eventually,” Supergirl said. “It can’t be here, but I want to fuck you.”

I suspected the reason it couldn’t be here was because of her super-strength. I was both excited but also terrified at the prospect of fucking her.

But that experience was a story for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Episode 2

**Author's Note:**

> Supergirl is 18/19 in this story.


End file.
